User talk:Zatalliya
���������������� Ah, . F*ck. User, welcome to my talk page! Drop questions and concerns below. I remove ordinary messages from the talk page as soon as I've replied, so don't worry about not seeing our conversation here. I'd much rather talk to you on Discord, though. Jess#1144 ''�������� �������� ����������������, ���� ��'���� ������������ ������. '' ���������������� This should really only be done by the staff. The problem is that tabs only belong on pages that feature all the levels of power- Peak, Enhanced, Supernatural, Absolute, etc. The user is adding tabs to pages that do not require them, such as Enhanced Swordsmanship/Supernatural Swordsmanship Besides, this change is something that should only be done by the staff. Not the normal users. Pages that only have one or two levels shouldn't and don't require tabs.SageM (talk) 23:29, January 17, 2020 (UTC)SageM Hello, It's Nengyko. Demotivator is complaining about X-Ray Vision and Penetration Vision being the same power despite different names. But what is the science of X-Ray Vision. Nengyko (talk) My Theories: X-ray Vision : one might need to emit x-radiation to see through anything. Penetration Vision : An advanced version of X-ray Vision. You can see through anything mental, physical and spirtual. Nengyko (talk) You didn't need to worry about actual x-rays harming you and others with Penetration Vision. Nengyko (talk) Beautifully and Logically said. Thank you. Nengyko (talk) Hey there ^ ^ It seems you had it tough recently. Hope you're doing okay, relatively speaking. Could you delete a few picture duplicates for me ? Took me a while to trim it right and the base file is pretty heavy, so it would be best to remove previous versions now the intended goal is achieved. Here is the link. DYBAD (talk) 01:50, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Thank you ^ ^ Nothing more comes to mind atm, but I'll let you know when it does. Have a good day. DYBAD (talk) 23:38, January 21, 2020 (UTC) My bad, I worded it incorrectly ^ ^; Rather than duplicates, I meant previous versions of the same file that are listed on the "File History" tab. The final version weighs 2.74 MB after triming it right, and three others were posted before getting there (2.75 MB, 2.72 MB and 2.79 MB respectively). I'm fairly certain these count as distinct files storage-wise, which means they are dead weights now, and pretty heavy ones too. Is it possible to delete them, so that only the final version (2.74 MB) remains, since it is the only useful one ? DYBAD (talk) 02:02, January 22, 2020 (UTC) If you're dumb, then I'm a vegetable XD "Duplicate" was just a bit misleading ^ ^ I noticed that it's possible to upload entirely different pictures as new version (like with the previous picture I posted), so it seems likely that any picture uploaded takes up an individual storage space of its own somewhere even it is registered as an update, confirmed by the posibility to freely "revert" a file to any previous version. Just like the possibility to restore deleted content proves that all of it is still available somewhere. Seems like the Fandom network permanently saves virtually everything, and considering there are over 400k Wikis in total, they must have some truly epic servers to keep up with such enormous volumes of data. Thank you for the clean up ! Having your stuff nicely tidied up brings a strange psychological comfort for some reason ^ ^ DYBAD (talk) 05:54, January 22, 2020 (UTC) You removed a necessary link in your navigation update. While the wikia navigation update was nice and all, you removed the section for the main page for powers. Some users don't want to look up powers by category, they want to search all the powers at once. So you might want to add that back in, since that was the entire reason for the link in the first place. Having to go through the categories section just to find the main powers page is counter intuitive and a waste of peoples time. You don't have to change the link back, just add it into the navigation menu as an option for people who don't want to search by category.SageM (talk) 18:32, January 22, 2020 (UTC)SageM Hi, Zatalliya. I need your advice with Snow Leopard Physiology. Is it or is it not too specific. SageM is too stubborn to understand what I am doing. Nengyko (talk) Hardly. SageM considered Snow Leopard Physiology far too specific and limtied to make it a separate power/page. He also say that unless there are different variations or different species branches of Snow Leopards, then I can't use it as a page. Tai Lung is not a leopard but a snow leopard. Please check Leopard Physiology, I prevented anyone from putting snow leopard users. I don't wish to disrespect SageM but he can be really frustrating. Nengyko (talk) 010:00, January 24, 2020 (UTC) one small caveat.... I noticed the rule testing you made. Though you should probably note that changing the page content excludes removing/fixing things that don't fit the definition of the power- such as users that haven't demonstrated the power or are considered fanon/non-canon, images that don't fit (or violate the image policy), and applications that exceed or are far beyond the overall capabilities of the power. That should be the only exception to the page content rule. Otherwise the new rule updates seem like a good idea. ^_^ I'm only noting this because the way you described the rule change makes it sound like you can't remove anything from the page.SageM (talk) 06:59, January 27, 2020 (UTC)SageM you left something important out of the update.... Hi. On your update to the wikia rules page, you left out 3 important rules- 1. Don't make a page that is already on this wiki or it will be deleted. 1a. Powers that cover essentially same thing come under this as well. 1a1. If it can be described as "like (power) but/except", just add new Limitation. 2. When a page has little to no content it will be deleted. 3. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. 13a. Provided that they stay sharp and don't get too blurred, pics under 300px are allowed. But try to find bigger ones first. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. 13b1. If it's made of several words, keep them separate, single cluster can't be searched. 13c: Before posting a pic, check if we already have the same one. It's usually under the Users name or what they are doing (attack name, etc.). 13d: If you add pic, DON'T replace existing one. Make a new one. Only exception is if the you're replacing the old pic with superior version of it. These rules are necessary for all pages, past and future. So you should probably re-add them. Also you should add that no Real Life examples are allowed to the non-canon/fanon section, in case some people believe they can add them in. Otherwise thanks for the update ^_^SageM (talk) 04:05, January 28, 2020 (UTC)SageM Hey there ^ ^ Could you tell me about the "Discuss" section of the Wiki ? I just clicked on this unfamiliar section on the Wiki (not sure how long it has been around but it feels fairly recent) and there seems to be a dozen new threads each day on countless superpowers-related subjects by many different users I never heard about so far. Seems like it is the heart of Wiki activity now, at the crossroad between power pages (more flexibility) and the Discord (more relevance). DYBAD (talk) 00:25, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Is it a standard feature automatically added by the Fandom network to all Wikis, or a new option manually added by the SPW staff to existing tabs, like a few others recently were ? DYBAD (talk) 03:03, January 29, 2020 (UTC) From what little I saw this new feature is a must now, the ideal cost-effective format for questions & answers, creative explorations and general ideas sharing between users. The level of activity is impressive, especially if it has been going on for months already. Sounds like the community has been eagerly waiting for such an optimal sharing tool. DYBAD (talk) 04:39, January 29, 2020 (UTC) i don't have discord. and i'm sorry to say this. i don't even know who you are.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 00:43, January 30, 2020 (UTC) oh, i get it now. i just didn't know who you were.Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:15, January 30, 2020 (UTC) New power: Winged Flight. Wing Manifestation is the power to develop or have wings. It didn't say the power of winged flight. This power, Winged Flight, needs only users with wings that can fly. See Wings Do Nothing. Nengyko (talk) Flight is the ability to fly or otherwise move through the air using various methods. It is not limited to wings. Plus didn't you see the Wings Do Nothing tropes? Balrogs have wings in the film adaptation of The Fellowship of the Ring. However, they're skeletal, membrane-less wings that are completely useless for flight, explaining why the Balrog simply didn't fly away. Nengyko (talk) Please check Winged Flight Nengyko (talk) Hey, Zatalliya. Can't lecture about the difference between Vector Telekinesis and Vector Manipulation? I know my thoughts but I want to know yours. Nengyko (talk ) Hello, Zatalliya. What are your thoughts about Vector Telekinesis? Nengyko (talk) Thank you, Zatalliya. I was very conflicted about Vector Telekinesis and Vector Manipulation if they are the same power. Nengyko (talk)